Numerous covered leisure structures, such as gazebos, comprise poles, crossbeams, and roof frames, and these structures mostly can be dismantled. If the structure will not be used for a long period or there is strong wind, the structure will have to be dismantled entirely and assembled again when in need. This is time consuming and labor taxing.